The Suicaloo Stages
by RoxasXley
Summary: A Headcanon for Scootaloo placed in a sort of play form. She's finally snapped. No parents, no friends and no one who loves her. Least she'll learn to fly.


The Suicaloo Stages

Part 1: Scootaloo

[Spotlight fade in on a dark and sleepy Equestria. A lone purple maned filly is hanging her head shedding a single tear, her neck in a improvised hang noose made of newspaper. Across it written in red crayon are many insults she's been called: 'orphan' 'fillyfooler' 'blank bitch' and 'horrible friend' to name a few]

Scootaloo: ... [crack in voice] Least ill finally fly if this works..[she takes a jump, hovering abit and pushing herself forward against the bind]Im doing it finally! Momma'd be proud..R-rainbow! [ she looks up to the sky, too distracted to realize she stopped flying. Fade out with a sickening tighten noise and audibly crack of her neck]

[Fade in on a school playground. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon]

Diamond Tiara: Blank bitch! [a heavy kick to the stomach is heard]

Silver Spoon: You tell her DT!

Diamond Tiara: Shut up, I don't need a cheerleader you know!

[Silver blushes a little and bites her lip, Applebloom and Sweetie bell are seen walking behind her. Camera switches to over Applebloom's shoulder.]

Scootaloo: Applebloom help!

Sweetie Belle: We don't help traitors! Especially ones who are horrible friends! [throws rock hard as she can at Scootaloo's head but it misses]

Scootaloo: [squeals to no avail] I said I was sorry... [begins crying]

[Camera change to behind Scootaloo's back, a puddle of tears with a light red tinge around it.]

Silver Spoon: Hey it's getting dark now..

Diamond Tiara: Ya.. Until tommorow,[together with Silver] blank flank!

[Fade out with slight sniffles heard, slight pan to blur the filly and newspaper evident in the corner.]

[Fade in on the filly now lifeless before a cyan mare]

Rainbow: W-Why'd you have to do it kid...

[Bouncing noises]

Pinkie: [Grinning with eyes closed]How're you Dashie?

[No response, she opens her eyes]

Pinkie: ...oh...oh my celestia Scootaloo! [She shakes the orange filly]

Rainbow: She's dead Pinks...

Pinkie: But.. But why...

Rainbow:[muttered] Cause she's a coward like me...

Pinkie: What do you mean Dashie?

Rainbow: Just get Nurse Redheart.

[Pinkie gallops off with her usual urgent face. Rainbow hangs her head.]

Rainbow: I hope you live through this kid...

[wipe transition to the Sweet Apple Acres barn, a month before the last flashback. Scootaloo is locking lips with Bab Seed]

Scootaloo: [disconnecting with a pant] I shouldn't like this as much as I do...

Bab Seed: Why not? You do like me dun' you Scoots?

Scootaloo: Well ya, but you treat us so bad...

Bab Seed: Well you can kinda see why, what with being a filly fooler and all...

Scootaloo: Ya, others just don't understand... [she kisses the darker orange filly again]

Bab Seed: [slight muffled gasp] Hell ya dey dun'...

[Sudden yells are heard]

Applebloom: Scootaloo!

Sweetie Belle: Scoot Scoot Scootaloo!

[The barn door creaks open a little then heavily slams open]

Applebloom: What are you doing Scootaloo!

Sweetie Belle: She's the enemy! How could you do this to me? To the Crusaders? T-traitor! [she throws a rock at Scootaloo's head, causing a scratch and some bleeding]

Bab Seed: [feigning ignorance] Eww, I'm not a filly fooler, especially for such a loser! [she runs away]

Big Mac: I'd advise you leave Scootaloo... You're not welcome here anymore.

[she stumbles out, sniffling and crying]

[Camera slides over the side of the barn to a new scene. The hospital, a gurney is carrying the small foal to the emergency room

POV: Her's looking back and forth at the speakers]

Dr. Stable: So what did she do?

Nurse Redheart: Hung herself, presumingly trying to fly by said rope and possibly snapped her neck.

Dr. Stable: Not sure we can do much then. Does she still have

a pulse?

Nurse Redheart: Yes but it's fading quick.

Dr, Stable: What about reportable family?

Nurse Redheart: The caller reported she's possibly a runaway or an orphan. She apparently has never talked about her parents.

Dr. Stable: Good thing we're here then.

[eyes closing fade out looking at Stable, a grim slightly humored grin on his face]

[Eyes opening fade in looking at a distraught Rainbow holding a 'Get Well' balloon, in the background a news report is heard, the date two weeks later than the newspapers]

Anchorpony: - And such a tragic end for such a wonderful author. We'll surely miss you Paul Zebel.

Rainbow:[muttering] The Pigpony was an unhelpful read anyway...

[flat line noise of a heart monitor]

Rainbow: [looks up very aloof] Hope that place is better...

[She rings for the nurse]

Nurse Redheart: Yes?

Rainbow: She's gone...


End file.
